


The Continuation Of His Family

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [200]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comforting Molly Hooper, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Gentle Kissing, Happy Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Happy Molly Hooper, Hurt Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Kissing, Morning Sickness, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Talking, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has a surprise revelation for Khan, one that makes him realize just how important she is to him.





	The Continuation Of His Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> **Dreamin** gave me a conversation prompt ( _“I’d take a bullet for you, you know that.” “You’re immortal, and I’m going to kill you if you keep saying that.”_ ) for a Khan/Molly fic, and I initially wrote this as a sequel to "Sway" and then realized I'd already had her reveal she was pregnant in that series, so it's a standalone. Enjoy!

“I’d take a bullet for you, you know that.”

Molly scoffed and shook her head. “You’re immortal, and I’m going to kill you if you keep saying that.”

“If I’m supposedly immortal, you can’t kill me,” Khan replied smugly, and the only response he got was a pillow to the face. He looked in Molly’s direction, expecting her to be upset, but instead, she had a smile on her face. _So, it’s a challenge,_ he thought to himself, launching his tall, lean frame across the bed and with a few quick moves, pinning him under her. “And I can always do that.”

“You are such a prat sometimes. If the sex was worse, I might cut you loose.” He frowned just a bit, and she wriggled a wrist out of his now loosened grip and reached up to caress his face. “Khan, I’m teasing. I’m allowed to do that.”

“But you could,” he murmured. “Sherlock is still here. It’s not as though my presence negated his.”

She moved her hand to cup the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Not exactly loin-stirring, but he relaxed into it, kissing her back languidly until he lifted his head to press a kiss to her pulse point. He understood the point she was making, that she loved him and only him and that she might tease but she would never let him go.

He started to nuzzle her neck but suddenly she was pushing him off of her with a ferociousness that was almost like a prey fighting for its life, and he quickly rolled off of her and watched as she bolted to the loo. After a moment he heard her emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, and he frowned, not sure if he should get up and offer his assistance or wait for her to come back. She didn’t give him the chance, though, coming back with a washcloth being dabbed to her mouth with one hand and a small wand in the other. “I was going to wait, but I suppose it’s out now.”

It hit him then, in a stunning revelation. “You’re pregnant.”

She nodded. “I haven’t had blood work done to determine exactly how far along I am, but I’m at least a month along.” She stood in front of him, holding out the wand to him. He saw it was a pregnancy test with two blue lines. “But yes, I’m pregnant.”

He didn’t take the wand but instead settled his hands on her waist, letting them slide a bit so his fingers settled on the small of her back. He spread his legs slightly and pulled her between them, treating her gently. “I had no idea I could father children, but I swear, I will try to be the best father I can be.”

“So you don’t think it’s not yours?” she asked, giving him a small smile.

“I don’t know what tests you ran when I originally arrived, but I knew I was not sterile. I just had not realized I could have a child with a non-augment. But it isn’t out of the realm of possibility. It’s just not been heard of in my time, though I’ll admit, aside from those who are...were...my family, I didn’t know much of our history. The records were destroyed by the time I was revived and there was not much left that I could salvage, no matter my clearance.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said, resting her forehead against his. “But...at least genetically, your family will carry on through you.”

“How did you know we shared genetic traits?” he asked softly.

“The fact you were augmented. I’d assume they took people with the characteristics they wanted and manipulated their genes, among whatever else they might have done. So the idea that you are actually family in a genetic sense isn’t too far fetched.” She lifted her head up and kissed his forehead. “But are you happy, with everything? Really?”

“I am,” he said, nodding slightly against her lips. “I know that I am staying here until my death, whatever may cause it, and if I have a family, so much the better.”

She sank down into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, then gently lowered her onto the bed. Gentleness. He’d need to be gentle with her and the baby, just in case.

Just in case...because he couldn’t bear to lose either of them. Molly was the center of his life now and if he lost her, he didn’t know what he would do.


End file.
